


Laundry Day (Extended Version)

by escritoireazul



Category: Fast and the Furious (2001), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-10
Updated: 2006-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/pseuds/escritoireazul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every three days or so, Mia has to do laundry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Day (Extended Version)

**Author's Note:**

> inspiration: Z is for Zipper

I.

Letty's started throwing her clothes in with Dom's laundry, and it all ends up in a big basket waiting for Mia to get home from class. She's usually late, and she wishes it could wait for the weekend, but the clothes would explode out of the laundry room after only three days if she did that.

At least she can study while she works. First she fills the washer with grease remover and the messy garage clothes. They have to soak for an hour, just enough time for her to grab dinner and clean up the kitchen, and then, once she adds soap, she can sit on top of the machine while the wash cycle runs and read a good three or four chapters before she has to take a break.

II.

Last time she was at the store she bought dryer sheets which smell like spring, or at least that's what the box claims. It's not like any spring she's ever smelled, but all she knows is car exhaust, burnt rubber, and steaming asphalt even before the heat of summer.

The sheets smell sweet, though, fake floral, and she tucks one into her underwear drawer so the scent lingers.

III.

The dryer takes twice as long as the washer, and the loads of wet clothes pile up, so it's still running long after everything is washed. The air is hot, humid, and her hair sticks to the back of her neck, and sweat trickles between her breasts.

No one's home, so she peels off her shirt, tosses it into the big laundry basket--in a couple of days, it will be filled, and she'll start all over again--and pulls her hair back in a tight ponytail. 

She's bent over her book and doesn't notice Letty standing in the doorway until she laughs.

IV.

Letty's laugh is just as throaty as her voice, a little rough, like she's smoked for too many years, but she's never smoked at all.

"You ever stop reading?" she asks, and crosses her arms under her breasts. Her shoulder's against the door frame and her legs are crossed at her ankles, one boot over the other. It's a pose Mia's seen so many times she doesn't even have to look to know it's how Letty arranges herself, but she does anyway. The guys are still gone, and she won't have another chance to just watch her for awhile. She has to take what she can get.

"You know I have a heavy course load this semester."

"Every semester. You never take it easy."

"No time. The more classes I take, the faster I'm done." She closes her book, marks her place with her finger, and leans forward, conscious of her bra--black, ragged, a big hole by the hooks on the back--and her bare skin.

"You gotta relax sometimes." Letty's voice goes rougher, and she pushes away from the edge of the wall, saunters up to Mia.

"I relax," Mia argues, but doesn't put any force to her words.

"Sure you do." Letty laughs again, and pushes Mia's knees apart until she can stand in between them. Mia leans back to give her room, but Letty puts her hands on Mia's hips and drags her forward until she's on the very edge of the washer. "I'd better show you how."

"Oh, you think you can do that, huh?"

Letty's grin turns feral and before Mia can put the book aside, or hop down off the washer, or put her arms around her, they're kissing. Letty's hands are hot against her back, and rough. One skims up to tangle in her hair, loosen her pony tail, and palm the back of her head, and the other grips her waist, hard enough to leave bruises.

It's a good thing none of the guys ever see her naked, Mia thinks, and then Letty nips at her lower lip, and her thoughts fade. It's all instinct and desire, the way she snakes an arm around Letty's neck, the way their tongues glide along each other.

Letty works one hand up under Mia's bra, thumbs her nipple until it's hard and then drops her head, shoves the cup out of her way, and puts her mouth right there, right where Mia wants it.

Actually, she wants that mouth, that damn, flicking tongue, a whole lot lower. She's been worked up the whole time, enjoying the vibrations and waiting for this, waiting for Letty to beat the guys home.

Letty pushes her back, unbuttons her jeans, and wiggles her hand down inside. It's a nasty angle, her wrist is bent almost in half, but she manages to get one finger on Mia's clit. She can't do much, just a tiny up and down, and it's driving Mia crazy.

The book falls from her numb fingers and slams against the ground. She groans, grabs Letty's head and drags her up for a kiss.

V.

They break apart when cars pull up in front of the house, one two three in quick succession, engines load rumbles. Letty grins at her again, her lips red from their kisses, hair a mess from Mia's hands. 

She leans in fast, bites Mia's nipple, makes her cry out, and then moves away.

"Dom's taking the guys to the desert tomorrow," she says, picks up Mia's shirt, and tosses it to her. "I'm gonna do some work at the shop after they leave."

Mia fixes her bra, pulls her shirt over her head, and by the time she's straightened up, Letty's already gone, headed for the living room and the guys. Her body throbs, her nipples, her clit, even her heart.

She slides off the washer, bruising her back on the way to the ground, then picks up her book and finds her place while she catches her breath. She still has three chapters to read before she can start on the questions and two more loads of laundry before she can go to bed.

School first thing in the morning, home to make the guys lunch, and then, once they're gone, she'll have a whole hour with Letty, no worry that they'll be interrupted. Mia will work at the restaurant when Letty goes to the shop, do tomorrow's homework behind the counter.

Maybe, if she's really lucky, she'll get two hours instead.


End file.
